If I Stay
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss doesn't want to leave the warm embrace Ruby is offering her, even though she should.


**A/N: I had this idea pop into my head and I couldn't resist, the lack of fluff on the last fic is made up for here I promise.**

It was the middle of the night, the team had already gone to bed. Yet Ruby heard a quiet footfall land near hear bed, a sound all too familiar, and opened her eyes to meet a pair of cold blue ones, staring back at her. She pulled the blanket up with her arm and held it there, giving her head a subtle nod of approval, and Weiss rolled into the spot next to her. Ruby let her arm down, curling it around Weiss and pressing her close. Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Ruby's finger pressing to her lips softly.

"I know you're lonely, it's okay, you know I'm right here for you." Ruby whispered with warmth. With a light blush, Weiss pressed her head into Ruby's shoulder, muttering a quick thanks before relishing in the gentle, soothing back and forth motions of Ruby's hands on her back. Nobody was supposed to know about this, the way they felt about each other. Weiss was unable to keep from expressing her feelings to Ruby, but she made it very clear to keep it secret. Ruby really didn't mind, Weiss' happiness was the most important thing to her, she deeply loved the heiress, and would never dream of doing anything that would purposefully upset her. Weiss was too worried about what her family would think, or even worse, what they would do, if they found out about such a relationship, as much as she cared about the prestige and money that came with being the heir to the Schnee name, but what scared her more was the possibility of them removing her from the school. She couldn't lose Ruby, she was her only real friend, and her secret sweetheart. Her team would always be there when needed yes, but Ruby truly cared about her, and was always there for her when she herself wouldn't admit she needed it. For fear of losing her they kept this secret, never really showing feelings for each other, just a constant knowledge in their minds that there was more there than just friendship. The only exception to this rule was at night on occasions, Weiss would visit Ruby's bunk, too lonely and cold to stay in her own, desperate for affection from the team leader. In spite of the vulnerable nature, Ruby refused to tease or hassle Weiss for it, she knew such a thing bothered Weiss greatly, she just made it clear that she knew how Weiss felt, and that she was there for her as long as she needed her. On all of those nights, however, Weiss would be forced to eventually return to her bed, unable to risk falling asleep on Ruby's bunk and being discovered, and while she left warmer, she still felt a loneliness and longing as she fell asleep on her own bunk. Ruby's warm lips brushing against her neck interrupted her thoughts, causing her to shift deeper into her arms. They lay there for an unusually long amount of time, the constant soothing rubbing of Weiss' back and the occasional light, soft kiss Ruby gave to Weiss' skin. Weiss knew she needed to go back to her bunk, but she couldn't amass the willpower, Ruby's arms were too warm, her kisses too sweet, her voice so soft and gentle as it soothed her.

"Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss" Ruby whispered with another gentle squeeze.

"What happens if...what happens if I stay?" Weiss said, sounding tired and nervous

Ruby blew a soft kiss on her neck "Then you don't have to be lonely, not ever again."

Weiss paused, contemplating. "What happens when everyone finds out, when we get weird looks in the hall, when people look at us different because we're both girls. When...When my family never looks at me the same ever again."

Ruby pressed her lips ever so gently to Weiss' making the older girl close her eyes in content, feeling Ruby's tongue brush softly against her lips. "None of that matters to me Weiss, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I only want what makes you happy. I love you Weiss"

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter, her worries washed away by Ruby's reassurance. "Then...can I stay with you, tonight?"

Ruby smiled and said "I would absolutely love that, as long as it makes you happy, my beautiful snow angel."

"Nothing makes me as happy as you do, Ruby"

Weiss felt Ruby's lips press to hers again, her tongue prodding gently at her lips, asking politely for entrance, and Weiss opened her lips slightly. Ruby's tongue pushed into Weiss' mouth slowly, brushing against her tongue, greeting it. Weiss moved her tongue along with Ruby's, and they gently danced and coiled in a warm, pleasurable love. Their lips separated, making a light popping sound, and Weiss lay her head against Ruby's shoulder, closing her eyes. Ruby continued to rub Weiss' back with one hand while the other traveled to her long, silky hair, stroking and running through it gently. Weiss softly, almost inaudibly whispered "I love you" before relaxing completely. Sleep had never felt so warm, so full before that moment, and she found herself questioning why she hadn't done this weeks, and even months ago.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the sunlight filled the room. She looked to the bunk opposite to hers and saw amber eyes staring at her. Yang was still asleep, but Blake's eyes were locked onto Ruby, her head tilting inquisitively. Ruby made eye contact with her, nodding shyly before planting a soft kiss onto the forehead of Weiss' sleeping form. Blake gave a wide, understanding smile back, careful not to wake the two sleeping teammates as she got up. She couldn't bring herself to find anything wrong with the scene in front of her, she had never seen Weiss look so content and happy, and she knew nothing made Ruby happier than knowing Weiss felt good.

 **A/N: I always kinda saw Blake as the non-judgemental, caring friend that you could always trust and ask for advice from and I doubt I'll paint her any other way if I have her in other fics.**


End file.
